The Game
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda When Brenda notices the changes in their sex life, she suggests she and Sharon play a game that will hopefully help. *from tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

_Note:_ Brenda and Fritz have divorced, Brenda did _not_ leave the LAPD, and most of the storyline after the lawsuit is irrelevant.

I wrote this a year ago, but someone pointed out that I missed it when moving my fics over from tumblr. It's just three chapters because I never continued it, but it's written in a way that it doesn't really need to be continued anyway.

...

When Brenda came walking into the bedroom with a couple of pens in her mouth, carrying her laptop, a notebook, and a shopping bag, Sharon looked up from the open case file on her lap and raised her eyebrows inquiringly. The blonde had shot up from the bed over ten minutes ago and rushed off into the front of the condo, ignoring Sharon's questions about where she was going. It had been a slow Saturday, both of them working in bed as the morning rays slipped through the curtains they hadn't opened. They worked mostly in silence, so Sharon hadn't a clue what Brenda was up to when she dropped everything on the bed and then crawled in herself. But she could tell something was up from the way Brenda pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and looked at Sharon thoughtfully.

"What's all this?" she asked cautiously.

"You'll see in just one minute." She opened up her laptop and set it aside, getting comfortable next to Sharon. She folded her legs, opened her notebook, and then uncapped one of the pens. Brenda's excited energy piqued Sharon's curiosity immediately. "First I wanna ask you 'bout somethin', and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Should I be worried about something, Brenda?"

"No, no, no," Brenda said with a wrinkle to her nose and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Okay." Sharon closed up the manilla folders, stacked them up, and then folded her hands neatly on top of them. "If this isn't anything serious- -"

"Well I wouldn't _exactly_ say that."

"- - and I have no reason to start worrying… Wait. What do you mean you wouldn't 'exactly say that'?"

Brenda huffed, tapping her pen against the opened notebook. "I've been thinkin' a lot lately."

"Well that certainly explains things," Sharon said, her lips twitching a little. Brenda knocked her knee against Sharon's sheet-covered thigh, and she smiled at the blonde in return.

Brenda's eyes dimmed slightly as she flicked the pen in her hand, looking away from Sharon. The silence was heavy for a few seconds, and Sharon was becoming a bit concerned that something was wrong. Brenda twisted her lips and furrowed her brow, but once Sharon rubbed her hand slowly over the younger woman's back, she felt the tension lessen.

Brenda exhaled. "Are you satisfied with - -" she waved her hand vaguely, looking up at Sharon with determination that Sharon knew meant she was fighting through her nerves and was ready to talk about whatever was on her mind, "- - with our, uhm…"

Sharon retracted her hand and cleared her throat, quirking an eyebrow as she moved the stuff from her lap and put it on the nightstand beside the bed. "Brenda, honey," she said, taking Brenda's hand into her own, smiling. "What's going on here?"

Huffing, Brenda thumped her head back on the upholstered headboard. "I thought startin' the conversation woulda been the easy part. Boy was I wrong." Sharon waited quietly as the blonde grabbed the laptop and moved it closer to them both, opening up a web browser that had been minimized, mumbling under her breath before speaking to Sharon. "How about you just go on and take a look at these."

She leaned forward, glancing at Brenda before she focused on what she wanted her to read. Her concern melted away almost immediately, replaced with amused intrigue as she read the name of the first article: _10 Ways to Spice Up Your Sex Life_.

"Bren-"

"Just read it," the blonde interjected, a mixture of impatience and unsureness making the words come out in a huff.

So Sharon read. There were a total of seven tabs opened, all featuring similar articles that contained ideas and tips that went from helpful to outrageous to ridiculous. She absorbed it all, making mental notes on what one of the writers had to say about the importance of communication in the bedroom. It was something Sharon hated admitting to herself, but it was an undeniable truth that neither of them were the best at that. Other than the basic 'How's that?'s and directional statements, they didn't discuss much about their sex life. She had been trying to be more open with her sexual desires, and from the looks of it, Brenda wanted to start some type of conversation with her about it. That was good. And there had been quite a few _interesting_ activities listed that had caught her attention.

But was their sex life lacking variety, or just generally lacking? Straightening her back a little, she remembered the previous night. Brenda had barely been through the door before she was complaining about how difficult everyone she had dealt with at work had been - and Sharon was sure Brenda hadn't been excluding the captain when she said everyone. And Sharon hadn't been much better, bringing her work into the bedroom with her once sitting up at her desk had became too much on her back. It was the brunette who had previously suggested they keep work out of the bedroom at night - that was supposed to be their work-free time, where they wound down after hectic days. As she reread the section about setting time aside for sex, she realized that what had happened the night before was something they were making a habit of. Being busy wasn't an excuse, though. It couldn't be; they were _always_ busy.

How had they gone from barely being able to control the urge to touch each other to this in less than a year? It had happened without Sharon noticing it. There had been so much happening at once - changes at work, a new relationship, decisions being made about Brenda living with her… - and somewhere in there they had let important things be forgotten. Sharon felt Brenda's fingers curl tighter around her own and smiled a little. She brought her attention to their hands, their fingers laced together, their palms comfortably pressed to one another, the warmth from the other woman pleasurable against her skin. She rubbed her thumb across Brenda's finger slowly, looking up from their hands and to the brown eyes that were already looking at her, probably watching her and trying to figure out what was going through Sharon's mind.

Without saying anything, Sharon leaned in close to Brenda. The relief Brenda felt was almost tangible, obvious in the way all of Brenda's emotions always were to the brunette. They may have both been focusing more on work than their relationship - and she knew it was both of them, not just Brenda, not just her; she'd known from the beginning that their demanding jobs and their love for those jobs could take away attention from their romantic life if they let it - but it was clear to her that it was something that Brenda wanted to fix.

When Sharon's mouth pressed to Brenda's, it was meant to be a quick, reassuring kiss. She had wanted to get rid of some of the nervousness that Brenda was feeling, wanted to let her know she understood (for the most part) what Brenda wanted to discuss. But Brenda's breath was warm as she let out a little pleased sigh, her lips so soft. And, _oh!_ When Brenda sighed again, Sharon put her fingers on Brenda's jaw and pulled her closer, closing her eyes and deepening the kiss to draw out more of those sounds she loved.

Brenda parted her lips, nibbled on Sharon's bottom lip, threaded her fingers in Sharon's sleep-tousled hair, and kissed Sharon back with that passion she always had whenever they touched, whenever they kissed. She kissed like she was thirsty for it, desperate for something she had been needing for so long. Sharon moved from her jaw to her neck and clutched, her breath catching in her throat as a searching tongue brushed against her lips, flicked insistently until Sharon's mouth opened and she got what she wanted.

They were breathing harshly when Brenda pulled back, still close enough that their mouths touched as they caught their breaths. Sharon's face was flushed, her neck hot, a familiar warmth in her belly as fingers continued to stroke her hair and neck. She opened her eyes just in time to see Brenda bite her own lip and moan softly. Sharon ached between her legs at the sound.

"We need to be doin' a whole lot more of that," Brenda drawled. She sat back now, licking her lips and laughing mostly in her throat. Sharon stared openly. Brenda's beauty, simple and yet remarkable, still amazed her, and in that moment, pleasure coloring her skin and brightening up her eyes, she was gorgeous and sexy and irresistible. Brenda's gulp was audible. "I know that look, Sharon Raydor," was said like a warning.

The brunette smirked and closed the space between them again, pushing the laptop aside and getting up on her knees. The sheet that had been covering her thighs pooled around her, and despite Brenda's tone, the blonde pulled Sharon until she settled with a knee on either side of her outstretched legs. "If what I just read was meant to be as… _insightful_ as I found it to be," Sharon started in a low murmur, air puffing against the other woman's mouth as she tried to kiss Sharon, "there's a lot we need to be doing more often."

She moaned, gripping Sharon's thighs. "I know I'm the one who brought this up and, and - -" Brenda wetted her lips slowly with the tip of her tongue, glancing down. Sharon hummed and stroked from Brenda's shoulders to her neck, smooth skin warming. "- - I think we need to, to talk 'bout some stuff. But…" Brenda sucked in a shaky breath as the pad of Sharon's finger traced an invisible line down her throat. "Oh, stop that! I can't even get a full thought out with you."

Sharon pressed her lips together tightly to hold back her smirk. She walked two of her fingers down Brenda's chest, down to her breasts, where the blonde's skin was giving off almost as much heat as Sharon could feel between her own legs.

"You are purposely bein' impossible! Either kiss me right now or stop touchin' me like that," she growled, her eyes serious, commanding. But when Sharon leaned in a bit more, danced her fingers over Brenda's skin, that melted and became a silent plea for Sharon to just give her what she wanted. Sharon could have drowned in the need in darkening brown eyes, and she would have done so happily.

But before she could let them both forget that Brenda had brought up something important and they had yet to actually vocalize the issue, Sharon pulled her hand away and pressed her lips to Brenda's cheek instead. Brenda's breath, hot and damp, met her cheek. Eyelashes fluttered against the side of her face. She held her lips there, breathed in the warm scent of skin, felt herself smile.

"I'll stop," she said, pulling back. She kissed her cheek once more. "I want to know what had you all nervous and excited."

Brenda's bottom lip jutted out a little. The need to lean back in and clamp her teeth around it burned all the way in the pit of her belly. "If you aren't going to actually do it, stop starin' at me like you're 'bout to kiss me! If we're doin' this - -" she glared at the supplies she'd brought into their bedroom, "- - then I'ma need you to get up - -" she patted Sharon's thighs, lingering after the third pat for a second before groaning and pulling her hands away, "- - turn around - -" she waited for Sharon to get up, then she used her pointer finger to circle the air and show Sharon what to do, "- - and stop being so, so…" Brenda finished with a little groan.

Sharon held in her laughter, knowing it would only add to the frustration Brenda felt when she didn't get exactly what she wanted. It was endearing at times like this. Brenda huffed, her cheeks pink. Sharon waited for Brenda to make room for her between her thighs, and then she turned around like she had been instructed to do. "Better?" she asked, feeling Brenda's next puff of air against the back of her neck. She shuddered with delight.

"Yes, yes," Brenda said. "Thank you," she drawled, and then she leaned her head against Sharon's shoulder. "This is nice, too," she whispered, so softly that Sharon wouldn't have heard it if Brenda's mouth wasn't right beside her ear. It was, she agreed, and enjoyed it silently for a moment.

"Now…" Sharon leaned back a little more, her back comfortably resting against Brenda's front. She grabbed the notebook from the bed and flipped it in her hand; it was blank. "Is it safe to assume there's more to this than talking about how we've been neglectful lately?"

Sharon could feel Brenda nodding in response, her chin pressing into her shoulder. "Grab one of the pens from over there," she said, reaching past Sharon. "I found a game on one of those websites that I think we oughta try - somethin' like _Filling Fantasy_."

Sharon raised an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder.

"Or was it _Fantasy Fulfillment_?" Brenda waved her hand, deeming it entirely unimportant. "Whatever it's called, we are going to play it."

The excitement from earlier was once again in Brenda's voice, and as Sharon turned back around, she smiled to herself. She brought her knees towards her and rested the book there, using the blue pen that Brenda had uncapped earlier. Her arousal was moved to the back of her mind as she listened to Brenda tell her about the night she'd discovered the game. From there the conversation flowed easily.

"I don't want you to feel like, like I'm always puttin' work before you," Brenda had admitted. And, "There will always be something important happening around us, but that doesn't mean we have to always drop everything we're doing because of it," Sharon had said later while trying to explain why she was a little upset with herself for not noticing how much things had changed between them.

Honest conversations were something Sharon loved and thought necessary in any relationship. Hearing about how Brenda feared things were going to get tense if they didn't set some time aside for each other - not just for sex, she had made clear - opened up Sharon's eyes. She agreed - to more dates, to trying the game, to having lunch together when they could - and then Brenda moved on to explaining the game to her.

"Basically," Brenda said, folding and ripping two sheets of notebook paper, "it gives us the chance to share our fantasies."

"And then act them out," Sharon added. Write it down, fold it up, put it in the bag - Brenda's instructions were clear and concise.

Brenda nodded against Sharon's shoulder, pausing with her ripping for a moment. "If you don't want to do this…"

Sharon turned her head, bumping into Brenda softly. "What did I just say? Hmm?" Her lips brushed the corner of the blonde's mouth. "I want to."

Brenda grinned, and then she cleared her throat. "Then get a pen and write down one for me."

Picking the blue pen back up, she took one of the square pieces of paper and nodded. "What is it?"

Even though Sharon could feel Brenda's heart beating a little faster against her back, she didn't hesitate when she spoke. "The first night I spent the night here, I watched you from the bed as you undressed and got ready to go take a shower. I don't know if you remember that night - -"

"I do," Sharon told her, her tone curious.

"- - but you had been having a horrible day. I had decided to give you your space, and you, you had just went on with your normal nightly routines. It was the first moment I'd really just watched you in your own place, where you were just Sharon. I could see the captain disappearing with each article of clothin' you took off." Brenda rubbed her nose against Sharon's neck, inhaling and then kissing her shoulder. "I enjoy bein' able to see that. But what I also found out that night is how much I loved, uh…"

Sharon's stomach twisted with knots. "Watching me?" she questioned when Brenda stayed quiet for a few heartbeats longer than Sharon expected.

"Watchin' you undress," she clarified. "Ever since that night - -" Brenda traced the hem of Sharon's nightgown, "- - I've paid more attention to you takin' off your clothes. It's not entirely a sexual desire - although…" Brenda hummed deeply in her throat, trailing off. "As much as I love bein' able to watch you like this, I would love it even more if you were doing it _for_ me, not just to get ready for bed."

"You want - -" Sharon cleared her throat. "You want me to strip for you," she stated carefully.

"If-if you… I mean, I-I - -" Brenda shook her head. "Yes," she then admitted.

Sharon thought for a moment before she put the pen to the paper. "How?" she asked, completely out of curiosity. She had already started writing it down, and she knew for sure that she would do it after listening to what Brenda had just said.

"You mean - -"

"Music," Sharon suggested, moistening her lips with her tongue, peeking over her shoulder. She was a little surprised by the blush that colored Brenda's cheeks, but she said nothing about it.

"Oh. Well…" Brenda shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you want."

Sharon cleared her throat again. "I would want to do whatever will turn you on."

Brenda played with the silky fabric between her fingers as she said, "Just be yourself. I want you to be comfortable. I want you to enjoy it, too." She felt the next words against her ear, warm and low. "Whatever you do, it'll turn me on. Just knowin' you wanna already has."

Sharon closed her eyes, nodded, and then licked her lips. "Okay."

"Your turn," Brenda said after a moment.

"Well…"

They continued like this until they had a decent amount of folded up papers littering the space beside them on the bed. They had written some together, admitting to each other things they had thought might be fun but never brought up, things they'd previously enjoyed and wanted to try again, and even suggested using a few of the ideas from the articles Brenda had shown Sharon. They'd also written a few on their own, not yet ready to vocalize all of their desires.

By the time they were finished, Sharon could practically feel Brenda vibrating with arousal. It was admittedly one of the best feelings to know that thinking about having sex with her had gotten Brenda so aroused - no touching, no more kissing, just talking about it. It excited her, too, and was what gave her the sudden power in her movements as she tossed the book aside, turned around, and pushed Brenda flat on her back.

Brenda's eyes glazed over as she put her hands on Sharon's cheeks, and then she connected their mouths with a little satisfied murmur. They kissed slowly for a moment - Brenda's heart was pounding in her chest, and her fingers were starting to tremble against Sharon; Sharon took her time running her teeth over a plump lip, made sure to circle with the tip of her tongue against the roof of Brenda's mouth because she knew it drove the blonde crazy. Sharon decided in that moment that she wanted to make up for the weeks spent buried in work and everything else that suddenly felt unimportant to her. She wanted Brenda, and she made sure Brenda knew it as she pressed kisses from her lips to her neck, feeling the rush of a pulse beneath her mouth.

"We shoulda done this sooner," Brenda panted, her head tumbling back against the pillows.

Sharon laughed against the expanse of creamy skin that stretched over Brenda's throat. "Spoke about our fantasies?" She sighed and kissed a slow trail down to Brenda's collarbone, nipping a little when the blonde pulled her body closer. "Or should have been doing _this_ \- -" she lifted up and slid her hand beneath Brenda's shirt, her nails lightly raking over burning-hot skin until she could softly squeeze Brenda's full breast, "- - a lot sooner? Hmm?"

" _Ooh_ ," she whimpered while arching into Sharon's hand, her nipple hard and tight as it rubbed against the brunette's warm skin. "Both. I've missed this. Missed the way it feels when you're touchin' me," she admitted in a rush.

Sharon kissed her way back up to Brenda's mouth, stopping at her jaw to slowly trace the curvature of the moaning woman's jawbone with her tongue before continuing with slow brushes over impossibly smooth skin. Brenda slid her hands down to the hem of the nightgown that Sharon was wearing, and as she kissed the corner of Brenda's mouth, she lifted herself enough for Brenda to pull it up some. Her hands were so very hot as they traveled up from Sharon's thighs to the small of her back.

"I've missed all of it, too," Sharon mumbled against Brenda's mouth between kisses.

Brenda had no problem speaking her mind with most issues - but when it came to their relationship, Sharon realized, there was more hesitancy and nervousness involve. So she appreciated Brenda bringing the topic up, appreciated that Brenda wanted to fix things and not just ignore it like she could have chosen to. And Sharon wanted her to know that even when the workload was heavy, which it so often could be, the attraction she felt for Brenda didn't go away.

"The way you taste," she whispered, making her point by letting their tongues stroke one another before she moved on to Brenda's neck. She nuzzled as she massaged Brenda's breast; she smelt so good, felt even better when she squirmed and arched. Brenda whimpered, and Sharon hummed deep down in her throat. "That too," she husked, mouthing Brenda's throat. She pushed down against Brenda, rolling her hips and muffling her moan. "Can you feel how hot you've got me? I've missed hearing you like this."

Brenda groaned, tangled her fingers in Sharon's thick hair, and then pulled her up as she mumbled impatiently about her not being close enough. She chuckled, and then her breath was stolen from her as she was rolled onto her back. Their legs intertwined, feet sliding against warm sheets as they pushed into one another. Brenda greedily attached her mouth to Sharon's, nibbled, and licked, and teased, and… Sharon got lost in the kissing and touching, shuddering and moaning as Brenda became more eager and worked her way down her body.

The sound of a phone vibrating against wood was one of the last sounds she wanted to hear after Brenda had finally started working her panties down her thighs. The moan that was fluttering from her throat and leaving her lips turned into an irritated groan.

"Oh, no, no, _no._ You have got to be kiddin' me," Brenda hissed, equally - if not more - annoyed by the interruption.

Sharon laughed mirthlessly, reaching for the phone. It was Brenda's. Lieutenant Provenza's name was on the screen. "Your lieutenant has the absolute worst timing."

And because Sharon knew they had direct orders not to call on days Brenda didn't come in unless it was absolutely necessary, Sharon passed off the phone and pushed herself up from the bed. She had a feeling that it would be a long morning for her.

Her suspicions were confirmed about five minutes later.

"You know what I just _love_?" Sharon stayed quiet in the kitchen, knowing Brenda would answer the question herself. "Gettin' calls from my detectives because they just can't stop themselves from stumblin' upon dead bodies."

"Let me guess," Sharon said, leaving the kitchen just in time to catch Brenda walking to the bathroom, already pulling her shirt off. Sharon paused to dampen her lips, staying out in the living room to put some much-needed space between them. "Provenza and Flynn."

Brenda's head poked out of the bathroom as she replied, "Who else?!" Then, she disappeared again and the shower started up. "And y'all say _I_ can't stay away from work. Those two practically go lookin' for it every time they get a day off."

Sharon smirked. "You're only upset about it because we were interrupted," she reasoned. Brenda's dedication to her job was one of the many things Sharon admired about the chief. She knew without a doubt that Brenda would want to find out what had happened to whomever it was that the lieutenants had just made Major Crimes' newest priority.

"Of course I'm upset because of that!" Brenda came out of the bathroom, only covered by cotton shorts. Sharon felt her mouth go dry as her eyes dropped down to Brenda's breasts, the memory of heat and firm flesh in her hands making her throb below her waist. She heard Brenda suck in a breath before she spoke, her voice thickened by desire. "I was so close to gettin' what I wanted. And now you, you're lookin' at me like you want to eat me - -"

"Because I do."

"- - or somethin'…" Brenda groaned. Sharon looked up and met her heated gaze, licked her lips, and then watched as Brenda shivered. "You're not bein' fair," Brenda all but pouted. "You shouldn't say things like that when I've gotta go."

Sharon wanted to point out that Brenda was the one still standing there in the hallway - half-naked, too - but the sound of the shower water running gave her an idea. She moved away from the window and made her way to the blonde.

And as if she'd read Sharon's mind, Brenda's lips formed a wide grin and she reached out and pulled Sharon by her arm. "Shower. Now. And hurry because I gotta go."

Sharon laughed, allowing herself to be yanked into the bathroom. "Way to make me feel…" she started, but the rest of her sarcastic remark was silenced by Brenda's lips as the blonde pushed her against the wall beside the tub and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Take off your clothes," was the last thing Brenda said before she led them into the shower and guided one of Sharon's hands between her legs.

When they finished, Sharon cleaned up the bed, put all their folded up papers in the bag, and then placed it on top of the nightstand. Brenda was dressed, her hair (which they had both tried their best to keep away from the water) was braided, and her skin glowed with a satisfied warmth.

"I'll call you once I know what I'm workin' with," Brenda said, turning away from the mirror and gathering her things.

Sharon nodded, standing from the bed and rubbing her hands down her robe. She picked up Brenda's phone and handed it to her, grasping her hand and leaning in to press a soft kiss against her lips. "I'm glad you decided to bring this problem to my attention before it became something we weren't able to easily discuss and try to fix."

Brenda's dimpling smile was almost an immediate response. "Me, too." She used her free hand to cup Sharon's cheek, and then she gave the brunette another soft, lingering kiss. "We'll talk more about it tonight if you like." Sharon hummed. "Maybe pick somethin' outta the bag…"

Sharon hummed again, releasing Brenda's hand and her phone. "We'll see…"


	2. Chapter 2

_In the library, where silence is required._

They had played two rounds of the game before Brenda suggested they give themselves a week to complete the task on the paper they picked out of the bag. She hadn't previously thought about how difficult it could be to schedule a certain time to play. Unpredictable hours aside, there were fantasies that included the element of surprise, activities that would be enjoyed more if the other person wasn't expecting it.

It wasn't until the fifth round that the game left the condo. There had been at least two scenarios that would require they be at work, and probably a handful that would happen in public - so it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Sharon just hadn't expected the library would be first on the list.

Even if she tried, she couldn't trick her mind into believing that Brenda teasing her was any less out in the open than what was suppose to happen. There may have been a table blocking the view from someone who simply glanced their way or walked past them without focusing too hard, but it didn't change that they were sitting in a library and Brenda was stroking her inner thigh, climbing higher and higher as Sharon squirmed. All someone had to do was drop a book, crouch down, and then turn their head to see what was going on. It was little reminders like that that had Sharon's heart pounding, her eyes constantly looking around her to see if someone was watching them, to see if there was a chance someone was about to see what was going on.

"You'll bring more attention to yourself if you keep actin' like you're doin' somethin' you shouldn't," Brenda said in a low voice that didn't hide her amusement.

Sharon's glare went unseen as Brenda continued looking down at the book in front of her that she probably hadn't even read a line of. "I am," she hissed back, making her point by putting her hand on Brenda's and squeezing.

Brown eyes lifted to meet Sharon's, and she saw the challenge before the blonde even spoke. Her hand was shaken off, and then Brenda leaned in a little closer, their shoulders brushing as she turned her hand and pressed into the tight space at the top of Sharon's thighs. "But that's what's makin' you so hot, isn't it? Not just me touchin' you - -"

Brenda used her other hand to make Sharon spread her legs a little more, and not even a full second went by before she was stroking Sharon's sensitive flesh through her pants and underwear. Sharon's first reaction was to moan - because Brenda had been doing as she promised, teasing her until she was ready to beg for more, and it felt _so good_ to finally get some direct contact - but she bit her lip and squirmed undignifiedly. Her eyes lowered to watch the twist of a slender arm and the movements of Brenda's hand, unable to watch the way Brenda smirked.

"- - oh, no, that's not all you're enjoyin'." Sharon could feel her wetness soaking her panties, feel the rub of cotton against her labia. Her clitoris ached with need. If she just opened her legs a tad more, angled her hips a bit… "The risk of bein' caught," Brenda said, "you _like_ it."

There was no questioning if she did. Brenda knew that, while she would never truly want to be caught or have someone watching them, the idea of it aroused her. The blonde had her seriously considering slouching down and spreading her legs for the hand that was slowly rubbing her - which she'd never, ever consider at any other time - so what was turning her on was quite clear.

"And you're enjoying making me wait just a little too much."

Sharon finally looked back up, caught the blonde looking around them before she worried her lip and looked at Sharon with a question in her eyes that Sharon wasn't sure she wanted to answer. She wasn't given the chance, however, because, before she could say anything, she felt Brenda moving her hand up to the waistband of her pants and trying to undo the fastening. Her heart started beating rapidly, pounding against her chest cavity as she quickly glanced around them. But the fact that they were practically out in the open did not stop her body from reacting naturally to what she couldn't deny she wanted. Her hips twitched and pushed into Brenda's hands, which the blonde grinned at.

Brenda gave up on trying to unfasten the pants with one hand and used both, twisting her body into Sharon's. It didn't hurt that it also made Brenda's breasts brush against her own, or that the warm air that left Brenda's mouth now fell upon her skin. Sharon pulled in a breath and looked around them, glad they were at least towards the back of the library and there was no one close enough to see exactly what was going on. She was afraid she didn't know how to stop this if Brenda decided to do more than tease her. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to be able to stop her.

Her pants unfastened. The teeth of the zipper separated. Sharon exhaled the breath she'd been holding, gripping the edge of her chair and looking around them once more before lowering her gaze to watch Brenda. For a library, Sharon expected a better source of lighting. She would have enjoyed it a little more as she watched Brenda move her shirt aside and slip her fingers past the waistband of her panties. The lack of light didn't stop her from groaning at the sight of Brenda's hand in her pants, her muscles jumping beneath her skin as the younger woman grazed her stomach.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of her breaths (rushing) and Brenda's throaty moan as she felt how wet Sharon was. Sharon slid down a little in her seat, her eyes closed as she felt herself blushing, unable to believe what she was doing when she guided Brenda's hand. The new angle allowed the blonde a better chance to feel and rub her fingers through all the hot moisture that her touching had created. Brenda turned more in her seat, and then, so very slowly, dipped her middle finger into Sharon's heat. She clenched around the digit and gritted her teeth, willing herself to stay quiet when all she wanted to do was moan appreciatively.

She felt hot all over, and it only got worse as Brenda brought her other hand to the back of Sharon's neck, massaging just below her hairline before sliding up into her hair and urging Sharon to look at her. Brenda's finger moved slowly, her knuckle rubbing the edge of her opening, creating small little jolts of pleasure that traveled up to her clitoris. Her eyelids felt heavy, but she opened them anyway, forcing herself to look at Brenda. At a moment like this, nobody should be able to look as innocent as Brenda did. It was a bit frustrating to feel herself fighting not to rock her hips into Brenda's palm but see the younger woman looked at her just as she would any other day.

"How long were you goin' to let me keep touchin' you without tellin' me you wanted this?"

The honest answer was that she hadn't planned on saying anything. They'd both known why they were there, and they both knew how this would play out. Sharon wanted it - it was her fantasy, after all, to be fucked in a library and not be able to make a sound - but she didn't want it to happen unless Brenda wanted it as well. Sharon knew Brenda loved getting her worked up at inappropriate times, and so they had led with that. But having Brenda make the first move was necessary, and Sharon was sure Brenda had already known that.

Suddenly, Brenda stopped, pulling her hand out of Sharon's pants and standing in one swift motion. "Up," she commanded, her eyes full of desire. What had she missed in the few moments she stopped paying attention? "Let's go."

"Go?" Sharon echoed, not caring that the word came out more as a squeak than she would have normally liked. There was an insistent throbbing between her thighs, where she longed to have Brenda touching her again, even if it was only the light stroking that didn't hold promise for anything but a wanting for more. She reached down to fasten her pants as she softly asked, "You want to leave?"

She'd seen Brenda look at a lot of people like they were stupid before, but she'd never felt such hope after seeing that look directed at her. "No, no, of course I don't want to _leave_." An almost unnoticeable flush was starting to appear on Brenda's skin as she twisted her lips and looked around them. "I, I, I-" Brenda waved her hand for Sharon to get up, and once she was standing, Brenda cleared her throat. "Just follow me to somewhere a little more private."

"Oh."

"Yes," Brenda drawled, rolling her eyes and then smiling affectionately. "Now let's go!"

'Somewhere a little more private' was against the side of one of the back shelves, where they only had to worry about people approaching from either side of the bookshelf, behind them a wall of old encyclopedias that looked like they hadn't been touched in over a decade. Brenda had pushed her up against it and started kissing her, mouth hot and desperate, like racing against a clock even as her fingers only drew teasing lines over Sharon's belly. Sharon's eyes slammed shut. She allowed herself to be kissed, let Brenda use her mouth to lick and bite and suck until she was panting and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh my god," she breathed, shaking a little, as Brenda mouthed at her neck and reached behind her to squeeze the firm flesh of her ass. Brenda laughed against Sharon's throat, taking her time to treat that spot with a long, slow suction that made Sharon's entire body vibrate with pleasure. "Oh…"

"Shhh." Brenda put her hands on either side of Sharon's face and looked at her with one of Sharon's favorite looks, the kind that made her weak in the knees and _wet_ with a probably-unhealthy amount of want. "You're supposed to be quiet. Remember?" Brenda nodded until Sharon nodded as well, and then warm lips gently brushed over her own. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would you?" she whispered between light pecks that made Sharon's skin tingle.

Sharon was turned around so that she faced the wood panel. Brenda pulled her hair to the side and ducked down to kiss along the column of her neck. Sharon titled her head to the side, welcoming the soft brush of lips against her skin. She could see down the row of books and to the aisle that went from the back of the library to the front. Brenda scraped her teeth gently where the shoulder and neck met, and then dragged her warm tongue up the length of Sharon's neck, making it nearly impossible for her to focus on anything else. The throbbing between her legs was becoming more erratic; she was getting a little impatient.

A warm hand slipped under her shirt and caressed her hip, the feather-light touch making her abdominal muscles flutter and her center throb. Brenda's other hand did the same to the right hip, causing the same reaction. She could feel her heart beating so loudly in her chest that she was sure it was trying to escape. The other woman's hands were so close to where all the heat in her body seemed to be generating, fingers inching closer and closer, slipping under the waistband of her pants a little, teasing her. It was wonderful and maddening all at once.

Brenda captured her ear in her mouth and sucked on it. Pleasure washed over her like a hot wave, and as she trembled against Brenda and breathed out roughly, she swore she would drown it. Her hands reached behind her, needing to feel Brenda closer.

"This would be so much better if I could have had you sittin' up on that table for me," Brenda said into her ear, like she'd been thinking it the whole time and just couldn't keep it in anymore.

Sharon inhaled through her nose, nodding her head in agreement. Having her ass rub against Brenda like this as the younger woman's mouth explored the side of her neck felt quite amazing, too, she wanted to point out. And the fingers that were making her breathless from nothing other than teasing strokes on her stomach weren't bad either - even if she really did wish Brenda would stop with the teasing and fuck her. They could only spend so much time behind the bookshelves in a library before someone saw.

"Maybe with one of your skirts on instead, my hand between your legs." Sharon shook her head, breathing harshly. "No? You wouldn't like that?" she asked in that syrupy-sweet innocent voice of hers.

Sharon couldn't answer, though - not even non-verbally. She was distracted when she _finally_ felt Brenda unfastening her pants. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, lightly biting down on it to stop herself from making any sounds. Her vision blurred as Brenda's tongue flickered over her earlobe and one of her hands slid into her underwear. She bowed her head, resting it against the wood as she rolled her hips into Brenda's hand. _Please, please, please…_

"Sure feels like you like having my hand down here."

Skilled fingers spread Sharon's wetness all over her heated flesh, making sure to rub a little harder against all the places Brenda knew Sharon loved having a little more pressure. Having a lover who knew her body so well was something Sharon appreciated, even if it was knowledge that helped Brenda with her unrelenting teasing

"But maybe that's not what you'd like," she continued, parting the folds of Sharon's labia with her ring and forefinger. She could have sighed out a million thanks when Brenda ran her middle finger up her slit, all the way to her clitoris. "How about my mouth?" she asked knowingly, her breath warm against Sharon's ear. "Is that what you'd want?"

Time seemed to slow down as Brenda waited for a response from her; she didn't move her fingers, didn't say anything, didn't do anything but continue to let her soft breaths tickle Sharon's skin. Sharon's heart raced, her eyes opening so she could look at Brenda, a plea for more in them.

"Is it?" Brenda pressed. "Do you want to be spread out on that table with my head between your legs? Hmm?"

Sharon's lips parted in a silent moan, her head bobbing up and down quickly. She was rewarded instantly, two fingers coming where she needed them most, rubbing over her heavily pulsing clit. _Yes!_ She took a quick glance down both sides of the bookshelf and then closed her eyes again.

"Right there where everyone could see - -" Brenda moaned against Sharon's ear, and she felt like she was starting to suffocate as she had to stop yet another moan from leaving her lips, "- - where everyone could hear how responsive you are when I'm usin' my mouth on you - -" Brenda brought her hand up under Sharon's shirt and cupped her breast through her bra, "- - because you wouldn't be quiet then, would you?"

In the scene Brenda was creating, Sharon couldn't imagine that she'd be quiet. Brenda discovering how much she enjoyed going down on Sharon had led to Sharon remembering how much _she_ loved having oral sex performed on her. Brenda was always eager, kissing and sucking and licking _everywhere_ like she just couldn't get enough of Sharon. She felt like her brain short-circuited just from imagining it.

"You can barely do it now," she heard Brenda say, and it was then that she noticed the way she was starting to gasp, knees weak as she trembled. "But you don't want us to get caught - -" Brenda's thumb rubbed back and forth over her nipple through the bra Sharon wished she would just pull it down so she could feel Brenda's skin against her own, "- - not when you're so close. 'Cause then I'd have to stop."

Sharon's fist balled and made a small thud against the wood. _No, no, no_ , she wanted to say. _Please don't stop!_ Brenda dragged her mouth down to Sharon's neck, dropping kisses here and there. Sharon's temples throbbed; her bones felt weak; her breaths were either too rushed or barely making it from her lungs. Brenda swirled her fingers around until she found just the right spot, moaning and pressing her teeth into Sharon's neck when her hips jerked. Brenda stayed right where she wanted her, moving her fingers up and down and then in a circular motion, almost matching the pull on her nipple through the smooth fabric of her bra.

"We won't have to worry 'bout that - -" Brenda nuzzled and kissed her neck, wrapping an arm around Sharon's midsection, "- - will we? I'm gonna make you come, and you're goin' to keep quiet. Isn't that right?"

Not wanting to risk it, Sharon nodded, lips tight and face flushed. Whatever Brenda said, she'd do it. She couldn't hold on much longer. She was panting and felt like she was about to snap in half. She was tense everywhere, her body preparing for the orgasm that she could feel forming low in her belly. Brenda was making deliberate circles and kissing the side of her neck, making Sharon's nerves feel like they were on fire.

"Good," she purred, "good."

It was only a few seconds later that Sharon's head was tilted back on Brenda's shoulder and her own hand was covering her mouth as the blonde covered her throat with wet lips. She came a little too harshly, quivering and grabbing the bookshelf so hard her nails had probably left little crescent marks on it. She could feel her chest burn with the need to cry out, to moan, _to breathe_. Brenda let her rub against her fingers until the pleasure turned into an ache and she had taken all she could. Then, Brenda's fingers dipped lower and slowly swept through the thick moisture there. Sharon shivered a little, exhaling shakily as Brenda pulled her hand out and gave Sharon a few moments to herself.

Sharon reached down and fastened her pants up as she caught her breath and watched Brenda suck her fingers clean, turning around. Her skin was flushed, her eyelids had fluttered closed, and then her cheeks hollowed and a low moan left the blonde's throat and vibrated in Sharon's bones. Sharon swallowed her own moan, eyes fixed on the way the younger woman's lips wrapped around the digits and her tongue slipped between her fingers when she parted her lips a little, creating an erotic image that Sharon would undoubtedly be thinking about the next few days. Full lips turned up in a grin as Brenda opened her eyes, pulling glistening fingers away from her mouth slowly. Sharon felt a fresh wave of desire wash over her body, warm and heavy.

"That was amazin', wasn't it?"

Sharon could only nod, her breathing still uneven, her mind a little fuzzy around the edges. Brenda closed the space between them, pressing Sharon harder into the side of the shelves. When Brenda exhaled, the air tickled her neck and made her shiver slightly, a soft sigh slipping out of her as she closed her eyes.

"I knew it would be," Brenda whispered, brushing a delicate kiss against her neck. "I'll admit, I didn't think you could stay quiet," she continued, her voice dropping down to that low timbre that it sometimes went to when she was aroused. "But you did." She kissed up to the curve of Sharon's jawbone, just below her ear, and nipped, eliciting a small groan. "But how long can you really do that, baby?"

"Brenda," Sharon croaked, a warning, she'd like to say - but it sounded like the encouragement it truly was. Whenever Brenda called her baby like that, low and dragged out, there was always something exciting to follow.

"Hmm?" Her tongue drew a wet line over to the brunette's ear. "How much do you think you can take before I push you _just enough_?" Brenda huffed out and ran her hand up Sharon's thigh, bringing it to her hip, where she squeezed as Sharon's breathing picked up. "How much more would it take before - -" Brenda sucked behind Sharon's ear, the hint of teeth giving her reason to tilt her head invitingly, her breathing harsh now, "- - before I'm makin' you feel so good that you just can't help yourself?"

Sharon opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing to come out was a rush of air and an unintelligible sound that could have meant anything. Brenda's mouth was so warm, and so very soft, moving over the sensitive spots Sharon loved having Brenda spend her time on. She could barely breathe. There was even less hope for actual words to form.

Brenda's deep groan filled Sharon's ear and kept going until it settled between her legs, heating her up the entire way. "Tell me," she whispered, wrapping her lips around the edge of Sharon's ear and rubbing slowly. "How much more until you don't even remember what composure is?" Sharon's eyes forced shut as her lips parted. "How much more…" Brenda trailed off, capturing Sharon's ear between her teeth.

Sharon took in a shaky breath. Her fingers slowly curled, creating fists that she clenched tightly as Brenda nibbled on her earlobe, making her ache all over like she hadn't just been desperately rubbing up against the very fingers that were teasingly stroking her hip. Sharon heard herself moan, unable to stop it - which Brenda had to have expected, because she chuckled a little in her throat in that way she always did when she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to Sharon.

Sharon's heart was racing as she looked around them, unable to see much of anything from where she stood. Brenda's tongue flicked over her ear, twice, before she let her warm breath tickle the wet skin. Sharon's knees felt weak. Her lip burned from where she'd dug her teeth into it to stop herself from moaning again. Her stomach was in knots with equal parts of worry and arousal. Not being caught once was lucky. Sharon managing to stay quiet had felt like a miracle. But if Brenda kept on touching her, kept on making her feel like she was going to implode from nothing more than ear nibbling, they wouldn't be as lucky next time.

She brought one of her hands to Brenda's slender waist, her hold tight. Brenda released her ear almost immediately, which should have stopped the heavy pulsing that was happening between her thighs - but then Brenda moaned, breathy and directly into Sharon's ear, and it felt like she might just climax right then.

" _Oh, God."_ Her hips bucked without her permission, seeking, needing.

Brenda moaned again, moving her hand to the fastening of Sharon's pants, undoing it with just one hand this time. Sharon's head thunked back against the wood, another low moan leaving her mouth. Brenda kissed over her ear, skipped unzipping the zipper of her pants, and then slipped her hand into Sharon's underwear. Her knees threatened to buckle as she twisted, angling her hips while Brenda's fingers slid over her sensitive, wet flesh. Deft fingers swirled over her clit a few times before moving to the source of the wetness, and Sharon couldn't stop the groan that formed as a response.

"There we go," Brenda breathed more than spoke.

Her fingers moved back to Sharon's clitoris, barely touching it as she stroked up and down. She knew it was meant to tease her - because Brenda _loved_ making her ache until she absolutely couldn't hold on anymore - but she just couldn't take it, not when it was so risky and she wanted it so badly. She could feel herself starting to tremble, her legs almost as unsteady as her breathing. She brought her hand down to Brenda's, and as she pushed her hand over the other woman's through her pants, she whimpered.

"Please."

"Shhh." Brenda placed a gentle kiss over her pulse point and then moved back to her ear. Sharon could feel the rolling of bones in Brenda's hand as she applied a little more pressure, just enough to get Sharon to feel like she could keep breathing for a few more minutes. "As much as I want to know - -" she skimmed her teeth over the edge of the sensitive lobe she'd been nibbling on before, and Sharon's body tingled with anticipation, "- - as thrillin' as I'm findin' this - -" she moved her fingers a little faster, her hip pushing on both of their hands, increasing the pressure and making it feel so damn good; Sharon 'mmmm'ed, "- - I'm not gonna let you - -"

Sharon's eyes flew opened, her heart pounding as she rocked her hips greedily. "You're not…" Her breath caught in her throat with the rest of her words.

"- - I'm not goin' to let you reach that point here in the library." Sharon's protests were ignored as Brenda slowly, one by one, started taking away all the things that were making her body feel so wonderful. "We're going to go home, where you can be as vocal as you like." She put a little space between them from the chest down. "And I, I'm gonna watch you undress - -" she gave Sharon a few of those maddening circles against the side of her clit, not continuing even though Sharon whimpered when she stopped, "- - as I take off my clothes. Then… I'm goin' to kiss you everywhere, just like you love."

Despite her intense desire to have Brenda finish what she'd just started, she felt herself nodding along to Brenda's words.

The last connection between them ended as the blonde stepped back, her lust-darkened eyes looking over Sharon. She could only imagine how disheveled she looked. For the second time, Brenda brought her wet fingers to her mouth, savouring the taste of Sharon as she finally looked up and fixed her eyes on Sharon's. She saw a hunger in Brenda's eyes, and it made her already-wired body tremble.

"When we get home," Brenda said a few seconds later, wiping her hand on her jeans before going to Sharon's pants to close them up, looking into her eyes, "you get somethin' else I know you'll love." Sharon's only response was an arched eyebrow. "Let's just say, I love bein' able to taste you - -" Brenda licked her lips, as if to emphasize her point, "- - but I think a more… _direct_ tastin' would be better." A small groan bubbled up from Sharon's throat, and Brenda grinned. "I guess you agree, then."

Sharon cleared her throat, licked her lips, and then straightened up a little as she nodded once. "Let's go home," she said, her words final, as if it was her idea all along.

Brenda lightly bit on her lower lip as she smiled, stepping back and waving her hand. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

_Using chocolate syrup and whipped cream_

The supermarket was relatively empty when Sharon pushed her shopping cart through the sliding doors, the low hum of machinery that was usually covered by voices free to vibrate in the air. She'd always preferred it that way; the lines were short after nine, the aisles mostly empty. She walked leisurely around the store as she let her mind clear, all her attention on the simple task of remembering what they were out of and needed.

She was strolling down the dairy aisle when her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket, the familiar ringtone that she'd assigned to Brenda's number making a small smile appear on her lips. She stopped the cart in front of the yogurts as she answered.

"I'm grocery shopping," she said in lieu of a proper greeting. She attached earphones to the phone and then put it back in her pocket so she could continue her shopping while she talked to Brenda.

There was the loud sound of pots and pans clinking together before Brenda huffed. "Oh, good," she breathed out dramatically, "good. I was tryna have dinner ready before you got home - -"

Sharon's smile only grew, an amused hum leaving her throat. Sharon did most of the cooking in the house, but every now and then she would come home to find Brenda had already prepared something. It meant more to her than she was sure Brenda knew, having her want to do something nice and simple for Sharon so she didn't have to do it herself.

"- - but I may have forgotten to check the fridge to see what's in it." The fridge was slammed shut, probably not for the first time since Brenda had decided to start cooking. "Turns out we're outta everythin'."

Sharon laughed a little, pushing her glasses up her nose with one finger as she leaned closer to the sale tickets on the shelves of yogurt. "What, exactly, is everything?" Ten for ten, limit of three offers. "Yogurt's on sale. Strawberry…?"

"You know what I like," Brenda said in a dismissive tone, slamming a cabinet this time. "There's no onions, for one. No peas," she continued, "even though I coulda sworn I just picked some up."

"And then we ate them," Sharon reminded her, dropping one last yogurt into the cart before continuing down the aisle. "So you need peas and onions," she said more to herself than Brenda.

"You also used the last of the milk this mornin'," she mumbled bitterly.

"And milk," Sharon said, heading straight over to it. She'd apologized twice about that one when Brenda showed up in her office with an empty milk carton, plopping it down on her desk and glaring at the captain like she had committed a terrible crime. Apparently it was perfectly fine if Brenda used all the hot water in the shower, but God forbid Sharon decided she wanted cereal for breakfast… "How are we on eggs?"

"Eggs!" Brenda exclaimed, making Sharon jump a little. She took a quick look around her to make sure she was still alone, and then made her way to the eggs. "That was what I was just lookin' for. We need some of those, too."

After picking out some eggs, Sharon continued the rest of the way down the aisle, stopping at the end. Brenda was saying something to her, but for a moment she stopped paying attention as she remembered the conversation they had two days ago when they picked from the 'fun bag', which Brenda had started calling it and Sharon had decided wasn't as bad as other names Brenda could have chosen.

" _It's messy," Sharon said as she refolded the little piece of paper and tried not to visibly cringe. "Whipped cream, chocolate syrup…"_

 _Brenda twisted her lips together and folded her arms across her chest, leaning into the side of the sofa. "Pick again, then. If you don't wanna do it…"_

 _Sharon shook her head, slipping her hands and the paper into her jean pockets. She reminded herself to keep an open mind. "I'm not going to deny that I've never been interested in bringing food into the bedroom - -"_

" _I'm not askin' you to."_

" _\- -_ _ **but**_ _I'm also not saying that I'm against the idea."_

" _Your face said it all for you. You always seem to forget how easy you are for me to read now that I know what to look for."_

 _As if to make a correction, she took a few steps back from the sofa and looked away from Brenda, a mask of indifference appearing. But then she let out a slow breath, knowing that wasn't any better._

" _Honestly," she said slowly, taking a seat in the armchair, relaxing her shoulders and her eyes, "it isn't something I'm against trying. This entire game was supposed to give us the opportunity to try new things, and this is something new for me. So…"_

" _We'll do it?" Brenda questioned with a hopeful smile that was already growing beautifully._

 _Sharon nodded, licking her lips slightly. "Yes."_

"… just hurry on home. I miss you," Brenda was saying when she tuned back in, reaching for two separate cans of whipped cream, comparing them.

"I have to make a quick trip to the other side of the store for your peas - -"

"And onions," she reminded, a lot calmer now, a soft sigh following her words.

"- - and then I'll be done. I'm looking at whipped cream now." She heard Brenda hum, and then she looked back at the shelves that held a few other choices. "Is fat free okay?"

Brenda scoffed, and then laughed shortly. "What have I told you 'bout this stuff? If you're gonna have somethin' unhealthy, _have_ somethin' unhealthy. That's like havin' a milkshake with skim milk…"

Sharon furrowed her brow, but didn't ask for an explanation.

"I like the extra creamy. How 'bout you grab that one," she said sweetly, telling more than asking.

"How about the original?" she suggested, putting down the fat free whipped cream.

"Get the extra creamy, Sharon," she said more firmly. "And don't you worry - -" her voice dropped down real low, and Sharon felt it rumble a little in her stomach as she placed the can of whipped cream in the cart, "- - I'll make sure you work off all those extra calories before the night is over."

A pleased little hum slipped between Sharon's smirking lips. She put the cart in motion and hummed once again. "How do you plan on doing that?" she asked, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Oh, you know," Brenda responded, low and sexy, "just a few activities that are guaranteed to make you work up a sweat."

Sharon's pulse picked up a little, her body reacting to the sudden rush of images that Brenda's words caused: naked, glistening skin, bouncing breasts, parted lips, thrusting fingers, quivering flesh. She hummed and rubbed her lips together, nearly pushing the cart straight into a stand of fruits.

Brenda hummed as well, letting silence sit between them before they ended their conversation.

—

After dinner, neither of them had wanted to see another food item, especially when they were supposed to be eating it. They had filled themselves with a delicious dinner, and then instead of heading to the bedroom, they sat outside on the balcony, the autumn breeze chilling Sharon's fingertips until Brenda clasped their hands together. It wasn't until the next day that the whipped cream was brought into the bedroom.

Sharon's eyes leisurely moved across the naked body sprawled out on the bed, a blank canvas waiting to be painted. She gathered her thick hair in her hands and put it up and out of the way, listening to the even flow of air passing through smiling pink lips. Brenda was quiet as she watched Sharon finish with her hair and then untie the robe she'd put on after her shower, brown eyes following the slender fingers that pulled the satin sash tied around Sharon's waist. When the only clothing item she was wearing slipped from her shoulders and to the bed, she shivered, enjoying the sweep of a tongue across Brenda's lips.

She savored the silence for a few more heartbeats, their eyes connecting and mirroring the mixture of arousal and love in their own. As she settled on her knees on the right side of the bed, she reached for the bottle of chocolate syrup and can of whipped cream. They were both cold in her hands; she could barely wait to hear Brenda hiss at the first touch of it on her skin. She had warmed Brenda's body with sweeping caresses as they kissed and undressed the blonde, so she knew the temperature difference would shock her at first.

"This reminds me of the first time we made love," Sharon started in a casual tone, uncapping the chocolate syrup.

She'd thought about the different ways she could use the syrup and whipped cream after deciding she didn't want to simply put it on Brenda and then lick it off. If they were going to do this, they were going to have fun with it. So, despite the tone she used to make her comment sound like something she had just thought of, Sharon had planned this out in her head in advance.

Sharon tilted her head and smiled at Brenda, her eyes gentle as she asked, "Do you remember the night - the first time we took our time and got to know each other's bodies?" There was a clear contrast between the sex they had in the very beginning of their relationship and the night Sharon was referring to, a lack of urgency and desperation that allowed them to truly explore and discover.

"'Course I do," Brenda said with a fond smile.

Sharon put a little of the chocolate on her finger, just a small drop, and then ran the digit across Brenda's soft, plump bottom lip. "I don't think I've ever kissed anyone as much as we did that night," she said as she leaned down.

Brenda stayed quiet, intense brown eyes following Sharon's movements as the brunette came closer. Sharon held her gaze until their lips were millimeters apart, their breaths mingling in the small space between them. She looked down to the chocolate-covered lip, and without waiting another moment, she used the tip of her tongue to trace the curvature of it. The sweetness made her hum and lick again, this time fully sweeping her tongue over Brenda's lip and gazing up to watch Brenda's eyes flood with desire.

"Taste it," Sharon whispered, pushing into Brenda's mouth, meeting the blonde's eager tongue, allowing her eyes to fall shut as Brenda's tongue wrapped around her own.

Brenda's throaty moan slid down Sharon's spine. Fingers chased it, fluttering against her back when Brenda pulled her closer and lifted her head from the pillows to kiss Sharon deeply. She went willingly, gliding her hand up the flat plane of Brenda's stomach so she could draw nonsensically over the blonde's sensitive ribs. From her head to her toes, Sharon's body tingled from the way Brenda kissed her so thoroughly, slow licks and gentle nibbles until Sharon felt like she was melting from pleasure.

Their kiss ended with Brenda moaning softly and letting her head fall back to rest against the pillow, her eyes already watching Sharon when the brunette looked down at her. She licked her lips, and then she let them form a lazy smile as her brown eyes danced in the low light of the evening.

Sharon hummed slowly in her throat, running her fingers down from Brenda's soft cheek to her neck. She felt the heat of the skin beneath her fingers grow as she went lower, heard the other woman's breathing get just a little faster when she continued south, tracing her clavicle, swirling her finger at that sensitive spot just below. Her eyes followed the trail fingers took, and she brought herself back to a kneeling position beside the blonde. Her own blood raced as she dragged her hand down to Brenda's sternum, four fingers making imaginary lines across lightly flushed skin. She swept across Brenda's full breast, looking up when the blonde twitched. She watched Brenda suck on her bottom lip and ran her nail over a tight nipple, clenching between her legs as a deep, throaty moan met her ears.

She looked away and to Brenda's body, licking her lips as she leaned down to the other breast. Goose bumps had risen on her skin. The light brown tip of Brenda's breast was puckered tightly. Sharon lifted her gaze back up to Brenda's as she slipped her tongue out of her mouth and swirled it around heated flesh. Brenda moaned softly, arching her back a little. Sharon used her right hand to squeeze the breast she was treating with slow licks, and with her left she continued mapping out the topography of Brenda's body. She pulled the rigid nipple between her lips, her eyelids fluttering until they fell shut and she started sucking, hard and slow.

Brenda twisted and arched into Sharon, breaths harsh. She felt the blonde's fingers on her stomach, moving up, so she shifted and pressed her breast down into Brenda's grabbing hand. When Brenda captured the brunette's sensitive nipple between two fingers and started rolling, Sharon's mouth opened against Brenda's breast. She released a long moan, feeling heat flood between her legs. Brenda held the weight of her breast and squeezed, rubbed, massaged as Sharon moaned against her.

Sharon's fingers traced an angular hipbone, up and down, nail lightly grazing skin she knew to be sensitive. Brenda's moan filled her ears, 'ooh's and 'mmm's mixing with her heavy breaths. She dragged her tongue up Brenda's chest, heading for the blonde's mouth but getting distracted by the lengthy column of her throat. Brenda's hand came to the brunette's head then, urging her. Sharon smirked against the damp skin, and then opened her mouth and sucked greedily.

"Oh, Sharon," she breathed out thickly, both of her hands on Sharon's head, messing up the quick bun she'd put her hair into. Her scalp tingled, and she could feel the delicious sensation all the way down between her legs. She gently scraped her teeth, feeling the rush of Brenda's pulse beneath her. "Sharon," she said again, this time more desperately.

Every time Brenda said her name, she could feel the insistent throb intensify. She could feel wetness coating her flesh, and when she caressed her way down to Brenda's center, she could feel a similar wet heat on her fingers, slippery and plentiful. She moaned against Brenda, moving to a new spot on the moaning woman's neck. This was what she wanted - to get Brenda worked up and needy so that she would be sensitive and desperate. It was all part of her plan.

Sharon knew the other woman's body like the back of her hand. She knew that the blonde quivered when fingers traced the folds of flesh that were now soaked with Brenda's arousal, and she knew that it made her whine in her throat whenever a single finger or a tongue repeatedly circled over her opening. She knew Brenda's breath would always stop when she first felt something sliding into her, and it wouldn't start again until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Sharon listened for the rush of air, and then she started working her wrist, nibbling random spots on Brenda's neck and jaw as she thrust into her with two fingers.

Brenda had always been quite demanding during sex, even when she couldn't get words to make it through her ragged breaths. Her hips rocked into Sharon, clitoris rubbing up against Sharon's wet palm; Brenda loved that, taking her pleasure from Sharon exactly how she wanted it. Sharon loved it, too, enjoyed feeling the frantic movement of Brenda against her, hearing the way she moaned harder when she did it. Her fingers found somewhere to squeeze, to dig, to scratch, as they always did, a signal that could mean Brenda wanted more or that she was close - or both.

It almost pained her to stop, to pull her soaked fingers out of the contracting channel of velvety flesh. "No!" Brenda knew her well, too, Sharon realized. She had only slowed down and Brenda was clamping her thighs tight and trying to hold Sharon there. "Don't you dare stop," Brenda panted, and Sharon could feel the panicked fluttering of a heart when she moved her mouth there to kiss.

"It's not fun to be so close and know you're not going to come, is it?" she asked in a playful whisper, fingers coming to a full stop.

Brenda groaned, hips still thrusting. "Sharon Raydor!"

Sharon couldn't help herself, she moaned in her throat, the frustration and breathlessness of Brenda's tone sending jolts of pleasure to her clit.

Once Sharon pulled her hand away, she straddled the still-writhing blonde and kissed her soundly. She reveled in the feeling of their bodies pressing together, hardened nipples meeting and then sliding against one another. She continued to let their tongues dance a familiar dance as she blindly patted the bed, searching for the bottle of chocolate syrup. When she found it, she gave Brenda a long, hard kiss and then pulled away.

Their heavy breaths filled the silence as Sharon opened the chocolate syrup and started putting it on Brenda's skin. She drew lines down two fingers on the blonde's right hand, and then squeezed a little on her left wrist. She'd pictured this in her mind the night before - the dashed line that went up Brenda's forearm, the squiggly one that decorated her clavicle. She'd anticipated the squirming of a lithe body as she slowly dripped drop after drop around one of Brenda's breast and then striped the other one. Sharon's eyes lifted to watch Brenda chew on her bottom lip as the chocolate syrup was squeezed out onto her stomach, a swirling line being created down the middle. Sharon ran her nail over Brenda's side and listened to her sharp intake of breath. Her final line of chocolate followed the one she zigzagged with her nail.

Brenda looked down at herself, and then back up to Sharon. "I look like edible art."

Sharon's throaty chuckle came as she repositioned herself, kneeling beside Brenda's body. "I'd like to think that you are," she responded, slowly raking her eyes over the blonde's body. She slipped her tongue between her lips and quickly dampened them. "After all, that is what this night's about." She reached for the whipped cream. "It's also going to be about testing your memory."

"My memory?" She watched the confusion play across the blonde's face for a few seconds. "What - -" Brenda carefully sat up a little, resting on her elbows, "- - what's my memory gotta do with any of this?"

"Well," she said slowly, softly, "you said you remember the first night we made love, correct?" Brenda's brow furrowed, so Sharon continued. "If I were to ask you to recount the things that took place that night, could you?"

"'Course I could," she answered, but she didn't look as confident as she sounded.

"Hmm. I hope you're right - because that's the only way to guarantee that this night doesn't end with you feeling terribly neglected and sexually frustrated," she said with faux sympathy, watching Brenda's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't just, just leave me like this," Brenda sputtered, her eyebrows rising almost comically.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders as she dragged her fingernail over Brenda's hipbone. "Who knows what I'll do. It all depends on how much you remember."

Brenda fell back down on the bed, huffing. "Give me the rules - we both know you have a whole list of 'em. How's this work?"

Sharon smirked as she tapped her forefinger against the can of whipped cream. "You're going to earn your orgasms," Sharon said simply. It was a concept not unfamiliar to them, something they had both enjoyed in the past. "You'll get your first one once you've answered enough of my questions correctly."

"Enough," Brenda repeated.

"Enough," she said with a short nod. Licking her lips, she continued: "Every time you get an answer correct, you get a small _reward_."

Brenda perked up at that, her smile dimpling. "You mean you'll lick some of this chocolate syrup off of me."

Sharon's insides twisted as she watched the desire openly play across the blonde's features. "Yes."

"There's a catch, though," Brenda said knowingly. "Fess up, Sharon."

"Not only must all the chocolate be gone before I consider it enough, all the whipped cream needs to be gone as well."

Brown eyes fell down to the can in the brunette's hand. "Okay."

"And that's where the 'catch' comes into play. With every wrong answer-"

"You're gonna put some of that on me," she finished, lips twisting as she seemed to think it over. A second or two later, Brenda rested her head comfortably on the pillow and arched an eyebrow. "Anything else I need to know?"

Sharon took in the sight of Brenda, pale skin beneath lines of chocolate, stretched out and inviting. Her taste buds were already buzzing. "No, I believe we're ready to start," she finally answered, getting more comfortable as well. "We'll start off with something easy. After I removed your shirt, we kissed here on the bed." Brenda nodded along. "I accidentally elbowed you somewhere…"

Brenda's worry faded quickly. "My hip," she answered confidently. "And if I'm not mistakin', that was when everythin' slowed down - you movin' down to kiss over that spot, and then everywhere else."

It was, Sharon agreed, nodding slightly. Brenda squirmed impatiently, and the brunette smirked as she hummed and traced the line of chocolate on Brenda's stomach with her eyes. She ducked her head down and placed an open-mouth kiss just above her navel, gently sucking the chocolate from her skin. A soft moan slipped between the other woman's lips as Sharon darted her tongue out and traced the curve of the line, slowly moving along the S shape. The sweetness of the chocolate lingered on her tongue when she sat back up, looking at the wet skin that glistened, a fourth of the line now gone.

"Okay," she rasped, clearing her throat as she met Brenda's glassy eyes. "I discovered quite a few spots on your body that I hadn't previously known you liked to have nibbled on. Tell me…five of those places."

" _Five_ ," she repeated incredulously.

Sharon laughed in her throat, running her fingers up and down Brenda's thigh. "They all count as separate answers. However, I don't see why you would find it difficult to name five when I can easily think of twice that amount."

"You can?"

Sharon licked her lips and nodded, drawing teasing circles down an inner thigh. "If your answers are specific enough, you could get at least three on one section of your body," she offered, and that seemed to help.

"Right here - -" she ran her finger over the underside of her right breast, and Sharon hummed and leaned down to it, sucking over a few of the drops of chocolate. "- - oh, uh - -"

Sharon smirked against the blonde. "Keep going." She pulled the flesh into her mouth and lightly nibbled, her body flooding with a searing heat when Brenda moaned.

"My nipples," she said under her heavy breath.

"Good," Sharon purred, carefully leaning over to the other breast, the one that was striped with the chocolate.

She had known from the second time they had sex how much Brenda loved having her nipples sucked on and kissed, but she hadn't applied the pressure of her teeth until that night. After running her tongue along the sweet line, and hearing Brenda's breath hitch, she clamped her teeth around the tight peak and lightly bit.

"Three more," she told her, sucking the rigid nipple into her mouth and flickering her tongue over it. She pulled back with a wet pop, and then waited.

Brenda's cheeks were starting to flush.

"Oh," she said, "I forgot to mention that, if you take too long to answer, I'm going to assume you don't have anything to say - which will be treated as an incorrect answer."

"Funny how that conveniently slipped your mind and you're just rememberin' it now," Brenda mumbled, and Sharon held back her smile as she shrugged one shoulder. "The side of my neck," she answered proudly.

Sharon reached for the whipped cream and watched the smile on Brenda's lips fall. "You should _easily_ be able to remember the night I found out how much you liked that one." She shook the can up and down, and then she positioned the nozzle over Brenda's neck and covered a small spot.

"Ooh! You know pressurin' me like that isn't bein' fair. I wouldn't have said that if you weren't makin' me feel like I was gonna lose."

"Well look where it got you. You still got one wrong." Brenda huffed, her bottom lip poking out as she pouted. Sharon pressed her mouth to Brenda's and kissed her until she relaxed her mouth and sighed. "Two more," she whispered.

"My stomach," she answered against Sharon's mouth, cupping the back of her head and holding her close when she went to move. "On my side, and right below my navel."

"Mmhmm," Sharon hummed, stroking Brenda's mouth with her soft lips.

"You taste so good," Brenda murmured, sucking Sharon's tongue into her mouth. Sharon groaned into the kiss, pleasure swimming in her belly and fluttering in her chest.

Sharon pulled back for air, her lips tingling and her body humming. Brenda grinned up at her with a familiar look in her eyes, one that told Sharon that Brenda could just as easily get her worked up and the blonde would use it to her advantage. And Sharon would be lying if she said that didn't turn her on.

She kissed her way down to the whipped cream on the woman's neck, and without stopping her kisses, she moved across it. It was creamy and sweet - messy, just like she said it would be, smearing on her face as she sucked and kissed. Brenda's head turned to the side, offering more of herself to Sharon. The brunette opened her mouth wider and sucked, swiping her tongue back and forth as Brenda 'ooh'ed and 'mmmm'ed.

She dragged her mouth down to the blonde's clavicle, light kisses being dropped over the chocolate-covered skin. She got lost in the sound of rushed breaths and soft moans, soaked it all up as she slowly moved her mouth across Brenda's collarbone. She felt Brenda's hand on her thigh, caressing all the way to her hip. She trembled. Brenda danced her fingers back down, and Sharon muffled her moan, giving Brenda's skin a final hard suck.

When she sat up, she could feel her wetness on the crease of her thigh, slowly making its way down. She throbbed and ached, and it was written all over Brenda's face that she knew it.

"I want to taste every inch of you," Sharon rasped, her face flushing. "That's what I said to you before I did what?"

Brenda's eyes snapped up, and Sharon didn't have to wait the thirty seconds she did to find out that Brenda had no idea what Sharon had done after saying that. Good, she thought, grabbing the whipped cream and hovering over Brenda's sternum.

"I started right here - -" Sharon started between Brenda's breasts, "- - and I licked my way down your body until I got right _here_." A white, creamy line separated Brenda's left from her right, all the way to her belly button. "And then I?"

Brenda licked her lips, watching Sharon very carefully. "Practically made me come," Brenda said with a little shiver, the disbelief from that night in her voice once again.

Sharon nodded, rubbing her lips together. "How?"

Brenda chuckled, shaking her head. "I still don't know how."

She smiled and put the whipped cream down. "What did I do?" she questioned slowly, moving over in the bed so she was between Brenda's bent legs. "Hmm?" she hummed, stroking the blonde's thighs with her warm palms.

Brenda shivered again. "You were kissin' on my stomach - -" she whispered, resting her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes, her voice thick as she went on, "- - and you, you started lickin' 'round my navel."

Sharon mouthed her way around the lower half of Brenda's stomach, random spots getting the gentle attention from her hot mouth. "Mmhmm," she hummed.

Brenda swallowed, hips twitching. "You did that tongue thing."

She laughed against the blonde's stomach and felt Brenda tremble. "That tongue thing," she repeated amusedly. She gripped Brenda's hips and pulled her closer, making her gasp with surprise. Green eyes stayed open as Sharon dragged her tongue to Brenda's navel, tasting chocolate and whipped cream, sweet and delicious.

"Oh my," she breathed. Sharon darted her tongue into the dip of Brenda's belly and flicked with the tip. " _Oh_ ," she sighed this time, and the smooth sound hit Sharon hard between her legs, making her pulse heavily. " _That_ tongue thing."

It had been an _interesting_ discovery that night - for both of them, Sharon realized. Brenda loved having her stomach kissed, found it soothing and arousing. But when her navel was sucked on and licked like Sharon was currently doing, Brenda could hardly breathe. She wriggled and gasped, and Sharon loved it, especially now that she knew how very close it got Brenda without her even going lower down her body.

Sharon sucked over the spot she'd been licking, and then looked up at Brenda. Her eyes were wild and full of need; Sharon groaned. "The next day," Sharon said, her voice just over a whisper, "you complained about what after your shower?"

Brenda rubbed her hands over her face, groaning beneath them. "I don't know! Sharon, how am I supposed to think about all this stuff when you're makin' it so hard?"

She crawled her way up so that she could hover over Brenda's mouth, one of her breast sliding in the cool whipped cream. She sighed, the air hitting the blonde's lips. "It was important enough for you to wake me up that morning," she murmured. "I'm sure you remember."

Brenda stared into Sharon's eyes, silent for a long moment. Sharon was seconds away from just giving up on this game and fucking Brenda when she answered correctly. "You marked my breast."

"There you go," Sharon cooed, leaning down to the lips that eagerly latched on to her own.

"And you weren't even sorry," Brenda mumbled into the kiss, to which Sharon laughed.

"The only person that could see it was you," she said, kissing Brenda one more time. "It's too late for you to pretend like you were really all that mad about it," she said, kissing down to Brenda's breast. She darted her eyes up to make sure she had the blonde's attention. "A little reminder of the night," she whispered, dragging her finger through the chocolate that now covered the spot, "something to run your finger over and remember how good I made you feel that night."

Brenda shivered, nostrils flaring.

"Don't forget it's been a long time since that night. I know what you like, honey, even if you haven't told me." Her fingers, covered in chocolate, were brought to Brenda's lips. "Another taste," she offered, and Brenda sucked greedily. "Just like you know what I like."

By the time Sharon had cleared almost all the chocolate and whipped cream from Brenda's body, they were both breathing heavily and wound up like tight coils ready to be released. Sharon was hovering over Brenda's wet flesh, her puffy folds darkened and glistening. With every breath Sharon released, Brenda shivered, hands gripping the sheets.

"Final question."

"Thank God," Brenda said, her accent stretching the words out.

"Just like this," she said, sweeping her hands over Brenda's hips. "Do you remember when I settled between your legs, just like this?" Sharon kissed each trembling thigh, breathing in her heady scent.

"Yes," she whimpered, hips twitching and pushing up into Sharon's hands.

"You said something to me," Sharon reminded her, bringing her kisses to Brenda's labia.

"Yes," she breathed out, "yes."

"Told me to do something," she corrected, dragging her tongue over heated flesh, outlining the wet folds.

"Oh," Brenda sighed, quivering. "Yes," she repeated, and Sharon smirked because she knew most of what she was saying wasn't even being registered anymore.

The tang of Brenda's arousal, so different from the sweetness she'd been tasting all evening, lingered on her tongue. "Do you remember what you said to me?" She brushed her nose against Brenda's mons as she kissed just over the blonde's engorged clitoris. "Hmmm?"

"Oh, fuck. Yes," she whined, arching and thrusting her hips.

"Tell me," Sharon whispered, her mouth lower now, her tongue sweeping through the liquid heat dripping from Brenda's opening. She closed her eyes and hummed, her own center flooding with heat and wetness. Brenda gasped, and Sharon pulled wet flesh into her mouth, unable to resist.

"Oh," Brenda breathed, long and soft, her leg wrapping around Sharon as she arched and twisted. "Please."

"What did you say to me, Brenda?" Sharon urged.

Brenda groaned and reached down, her hand on the back of Sharon's head. "Would you just - -" Brenda groaned again, but this time with less desperation and more realization.

"Come on," she purred, gliding her hands up to Brenda's breasts. Brenda 'mmmm'ed when her breasts were palmed. "I know you remember."

"Cap'n Raydor - -" Brenda started the command that had left her mouth that night - but once Sharon heard the rank, her name, she couldn't stop herself anymore. She wrapped her lips around the other woman's clit and sucked hungrily, her tongue pressing against it. "Oh oh oh, yes!"

Brenda hadn't lasted long before she was moaning in her throat and springing up in the bed, trying to get closer to every sensation Sharon was making her feel. It was exhilarating, knowing what she could do to the other woman's body. Her tongue lapped over sensitive flesh, and her arms wrapped around Brenda, holding her right where she was. She rubbed circles into the sweaty skin of her back and swirled her tongue around the blonde's clitoris, drawing out those desperate little gasps that Brenda made when she was about to come.

"Don't stop, don't stop," Brenda cried, and Sharon didn't stop until Brenda's chant turned into a long whine and the blonde fell down against the mattress.

Sharon straddled Brenda and took the panting woman's head into her hands, smiling as she massaged the blonde's temples with the tips of her fingers. The damp skin was flushed, and beneath her fingers she could feel the heavy pounding of Brenda's pulse. She leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Brenda's mouth, just her bottom lip.

"Good job," she whispered. "You remembered more than I thought you would."

Brenda laughed. "We oughta stop underestimatin' each other with these things," she said, her voice cracking a little bit.

"I agree," she whispered, kissing the corner of Brenda's mouth.

Brenda closed her eyes and slid her hand up into Sharon's hair. Sharon let out a satisfied purr as fingers massaged her scalp. "I think it's time for your reward now," Brenda drawled, her other hand moving between them and to Sharon's heat.

Sharon growled in her throat, kissing the side of Brenda's face and rolling her hips. Brenda's fingers rubbed back and forth over the pulsing nub. "I think so, too," she mumbled against the skin she was spoiling with soft kisses. "Please," she whispered, and Brenda gave her exactly what she wanted.

She always did in the end.


End file.
